Dearest Son
by m3Lz
Summary: even when i never saw her, i felt her pressence with me everywhere i went...
1. Default Chapter

I took a big breath and closed my eyes. It just couldn't be happening again. I could feel tears slip down my cheeks as I felt my heart ache with pain as it had never before. Like it or not, it was happening all over again. It was all too much...  
  
I stood outside my house waiting for him to come. It felt like hours, when a car pulled in and stopped at the driveway. He came out and slammed the car door. I felt sick, as if I was suffocating, but I continued to look him in the eye without blinking my eyes once.  
  
"It is time," he said. I nodded sadly remembering that I would not be able to have a future with Wyatt ever.. The horrible thought struck me as I handed him a letter. "Please give this to Wyatt when the time is right, I'm begging you," I pleaded as I handed him the letter. He accepted it without questioning and made a huge portal. As I gave Wyatt once last hug and a wet kiss, I allowed myself to go in...  
  
----------5 years later------------ "Dad, where's mummy?" I asked as I sucked my thumb. It was Mother's Day and all the children had made mother's day cards to go with their present they had for their mums while I was allowed to colour in Big bird while they did their activity. "Umm Wyatt, mummy has just gone for a holiday and she'll be back," my dad said as he shifted uncomfortably, hoping to change the subject. "When?" I dared to ask as I took another cookie. "Someday..," he sighed closing his eyes.  
  
------------10 yrs later------------  
  
I looked around at the decorations hanging around the house. Somehow, it didn't feel right. It never felt right whenever it was my birthday. Something inside of me was just missing... I looked at the picture of mum. It was the only picture that I had of her, for dad did not like having pictures of her, let alone talking about her.  
  
"Wyatt, your friends are here!" I heard my dad called as I quickly shoved the picture in my pocket. "Happy Birthday!" my friends called as I rushed in to see them. They all rushed in as the door opened. The party turned out really well. The clown that my dad hired was doing a really good job entertaining my friends. Finally, it was time to blow the cake. "Make a wish!" I hear my friend call out. I wished hard closing my eyes, and took a big breath. I just hoped my wish would come true...  
  
"I slipped into my dad's room as I finished putting on my socks. Somehow, my dad could sense my emptiness, as he reached to give me a hug. After a few minutes, he went to get something out of his safe box. When he came back, I noticed a letter sealed with a candle's wick. "What's that?" I asked. "Its about time you got this letter," my dad said as he handed it to me. I looked at it uncertainly. "Go on," he urged. I slipped open the letter and began to read it.  
  
My Dearest Wyatt, Now that you are old enough to understand, I never meant to leave you. How I longed to be with you during your years but unfortunately, it was never meant to be. I never meant to hurt any of you guys, especially you. I know you can fight against them. I believe in you. As the days go by, you are getting more stronger. I know, we will be together, someday..  
  
Love always, Your loving mother, Piper  
  
Plz R& R!! The nxt chapter goes on bout his mum ... Neway, thanx for reading dis ( 


	2. Girl Blues

×º°"Ë`"°º×claimer: I own some of the characters in this chapter!!!!! º°"Ë`"°º×  
  
A/N- N€WÄ¥ thåñx 4 DÃ ®€vi£w§!!!! Those who have questions, you'll find out more l8ta's! toodles :P×¸.·´¯`·.¸((((º  
  
I reached out to touch the moonstone for the 100th time. Without it, I wouldn't be here right now. As I powered myself up with energy, I took one last blast and was ready. I was doing all this for Wyatt. He was my only hope.  
  
It wasn't my idea coming here the first place. It was more like forced to. Why? It goes beyond mysteries, but I will tell one thing. The world is not a safe place anymore, it never was, it never will be...  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ ø,`°º¤ø,¸  
  
"Dad, are you there?" I called out hoping to catch him before he left. There was no answer... I sighed as I helped myself with some breakfast. It was my first day of yr 8 and my dad wasn't even here to say goodbye.  
  
As I slipped on my sneakers, I hoped onto my bike and set off to Misclef College. As I walked around the school clueless, I saw what you could say the prettiest girl in the world. She had a perfectly fine long blonde hair with a perfect figure, and what stood out the most was her ocean blue eyes. I stared at her with fascination, till my best friend John came interrupting my thoughts. "Hey there Wyatt, she's way out of your league," John said glancing on her. "I don't like her," I fibbed turning my head away. "I'm still a mind reader dude, nothing has changed," John laughed shaking his head. "Oh," I said dumbstruck and awkwardly.  
  
It was no use, everywhere I went the girl whose name was Kimberly was in all my classes. She apparently had a boyfriend and was too busy to notice me. As I took a big breath, I entered the next class, hoping she did not see me.  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ ø,`°º¤ø,¸ As I gathered my last ounce of energy and gave the warlock one last punch, he moaned loudly, then vanquished away. Unfortunately, there was more waiting, but I quickly headed back to the Quin's castle for some tea.  
  
Why was I fighting all these warlocks? Well, technically to get out of here. It was the only way that I had left. As I walked into the castle, I spotted Leo. "Leo," I called out running over to him to give him a hug. "Piper," he greeted me as we exchanged hellos.  
  
I could still see the pain and anger in Leo's eyes as it had been, when we left Wyatt. Leo had been really stressed on what might happened to Wyatt when Zalfrey had faked being Wyatt's dad. Me? I was as upset as ever, but what is done is done... 


	3. New Life

Her name was Cecilia and she was a 'Hean' one, the powerful sister/brother family. No one spoke of them for they were too important to be seen or heard from. "You Piper are the chosen one," she replied as her hand touched my shoulder. At once a shiver went down my spine. I could not tell if it was good or bad but I no longer intended to stay here.  
  
She orbed me into a never ending cave and I tumbled into what seemed like heaven to me. There was no littering and the air smelled fresh as there were birds and butterfly's fluttering about. "What the eye can't see, the mind can't hear," she said as she read my thoughts. I continued to look around in awe, this place was gorgeous. After what seemed like forever, she led me into a secret tunnel. "This my friend, is where you start," Cecilia whispered as she vanished out of thin air.  
  
I entered the dark misty tunnel. So this was where she led me to when I had not much hope. A big, dusty smelly tunnel that looked as it had no light. I had every reason to turn back but I knew this was where my path laid.  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ ø,°º¤ø,¸  
  
My palms sweated and a drip of sweat tickled down my forehead. It was all to fast. It was now or never. "Uh, excuse me but could you please pass me the ketchup," I asked looking directly in her blue, sweet eyes. "Oh yea, sure," she replied with a soft tinge of English accent.  
  
I could never get this right even if I wanted to; I just had to accept that Kimberly was not meant for me and that I had to move on. It was not easy though, with her looks and charm she had on people. I half hated her though for she was perfect. She had the brains, the kindness and the caring nature that no one could doubt her wrong. I was so used to being like her, all popular and charming.. But I guessed it all changed. 


	4. The truth

So sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter... & how the story is realli confusing but this chapter will explain everything..i hope :P  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ ø,°º¤ø,¸  
  
I struggled as I dragged myself to continue on. It was apparent that the so called Hean one had tricked me once again. As I stumbled on a piece of rock, I fell and hit my hear hard.  
  
I remembered the memories from the start. Was I having a flashback from the highlight of my memories or was I having a vision, though Phoebe was supposed to be having visions. Not me. I remembered it all too clearly. Thins was how it all began...  
  
I knew I was never ever safe when I was pregnant with Wyatt. Leo knew too but he was to bigheaded to admit it. Tons of demons and angels would warn us but we shrug it off and pretend if none of these things happened. Even the elders and my sister would give up and tell me to kill my baby so we would all be back to normal but I couldn't. I felt this baby was truly mine and that it belonged here. It had a life. And that we, mother-son, shared a special bond nobody could take away from us.  
  
I guess I was too ignorant or should I say too mother-like to accept the truth when it came out, that Wyatt wasn't truly my son, he was a Welshe- a half witch, quarter white lighter and a demon. It was no big deal that he was a demon for demons could be changed considering he was only a quarter, but I guess the Yulons, the greatest of them all disagreed. I was forced to leave my son even though I didn't want to and was force to accept the truth that I could not admit so I made myself believe I came here for nothing.  
  
I eventually got weaker as my son got stronger and my only hope was the moonstone but was it was not here with me now. I was all alone by myself.  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°o.OO.o°°º¤ ø,°º¤ø,¸ My headache was rowing worse by the minute. I felt as I was dieing of agony, or possibly even worse. Thoughts of mum kept flashing in my head but I could not figure why.  
  
I normally did not think of mum. I was now getting use to year eight, making new friends, meeting new teachers and getting use to the environment till today. I started getting these headaches again. They hadn't come in a long time till today. I remembered when I was just a little kid where I would have these horrible headaches where I could not eat nor sleep for they were so bad. They didn't come back till today.  
  
As I ran to the lockers and clutched my head, sweat was pouring out and I was breathless. "Are you okay" an unfamiliar voice asked. I turned around and it was Kimberly. "Uh, yes," I managed to call out even though I wasn't. "You don't look so well," she replied as I fainted. 


End file.
